Infantil
by Amitew
Summary: La posición de Mello hacia esta palabra. Ligero MxM.


_Yo~_

_Este es el primer fic en la categoría de Death Note por mi parte. No sé, simplemente tuve un momento de inspiración y las palabras salieron solas. Sé que porbablemente sea muy absurdo, pero quise escribirlo. Salió algo OC, en fin. Espero que disfrutéis la lectura._

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece._

* * *

Infantil.

Cómo odio esa palabra. Desde la primera letra hasta la última, la detesto con todo mí ser. Seguramente todos mis sentimientos sean sin fundamento para la mayoría del mundo. Es lo más seguro. Sin embargo, esto es porque sus mentes son demasiado infantiles.

Desde que dejé la Wammy's House hasta el día de hoy, afirmo y reafirmo mi posición ante tan repugnante combinación de letras.

Puedo asegurar que yo era el lado negro de ese orfanato. Todos, absolutamente todos, me catalogaban así. Simplemente por el hecho de mi carácter, mi forma de vestir y mi vocabulario demasiado adulto para un niño de mi edad. ¡Que les jodan! ¿Me van a decir que es mejor mantenerse con una sonrisa, palabras amables y sinceras hacia todo idiota que se te presente? ¡Y una mierda!

Con sólo un pensamiento mío, ya me etiquetaban como infantil. No todo era culpa mía, ese estúpido maniquí albino me provocaba. Todos le preferían a él. Porque era el primero, yo siempre fui segundo.

Cada vez que recordaba este hecho, como es normal, me enfadaba. Empezaba a maldecir a todo el que se acercase y terminaba en el despacho de Roger, diciéndome "No seas tan infantil, Mello". Viejo estúpido.

Y para todos yo era infantil. Un niño infantil con rabietas y tontos caprichos que quería crecer de prisa, pero este último hecho me hacía aún más infantil a los ojos de los demás.

Sin embargo, todo esto no es más que una nimiedad. El motivo por el que en verdad odio la palabra infantil es por Matt.

Ese cachorro sin duda fue el niño más tierno de toda la Wammy's House. Superando con creces a la mosquita muerta de Linda; Matt era positivo, sonriente, divertido e infantil. Siempre le veía detrás de mí con esa mirada aniñada y esa sonrisa infinita que me regalaba cada segundo.

Sus acciones torpes e inocentes sólo remarcarán su infantilidad y pese a estos detalles, el pelirrojo va tercero en la lista de sucesión.

No se esfuerza apenas en los estudios o en superarme, se pasa el día jugando con su consola y complaciendo mis caprichos.

Matt, incansable perro infantil, perdió esta cualidad desde hace tiempo.

El día en el que L falleció yo entré dando una patada a mi habitación compartida con él. Sin dar explicaciones, empecé a hacer la maleta y él me imitó. Entre gritos de furia le expliqué lo ocurrido en aquella estúpida oficina y se limitó a sonreírme, de esa manera infantil y única para después soltar un "Todo saldrá bien" como si me fuera a morir o algo.

Nos fugamos juntos.

Los primeros días todo iba bien pero con el paso del tiempo empezaron a aparecer problemas. Sin dinero, sin comida, sin lugar donde dormir. Todo era un caos. Yo me lamentaba internamente por haber arrastrado a Matt dentro de todo aquel infierno. Una noche fría estábamos tirados en la acera de la calle, al borde de la muerte. Un hombre se acercó hacia nosotros y me levantó por las solapas de mi abrigo. En circunstancias normales yo le habría pateado el trasero pero me encontraba demasiado débil y sólo pensaba "Mierda, es el fin".

Pues no. En menos de dos minutos, la personalidad infantil de Matt quedó en el olvido. La cabeza ensangrentada del hombre contra la pared, otros de la misma banda que venían hacia nosotros… Sin embargo todo salió bien. Mi cachorro les estampó la cara a todos contra el suelo y con eso conseguimos hacernos hueco en una de las mafias más poderosas de la ciudad.

Aunque eso costó demasiado caro porque Matt perdió su infantilidad.

Ya no volvió a ser el mismo. Ahora su comportamiento era maduro para sobrevivir. No quiero eso.

Echaré de menos todos aquellos fugaces destellos del pasado, arruinados por todos los bastardos que la tomaron con nosotros, Matt.

El último cigarro se consume en el cenicero y echo una última mirada al apartamento vacío. La puerta se abre y hace su aparición el pelirrojo, que mira sorprendido al alrededor. "Me voy a una última misión suicida para encarcelar a Kira" aclaro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque por dentro me siento como una mierda.

Entonces ocurrió. Todas mis explicaciones y pensamientos se fueron al garete. Matt se encogió de hombros, sonrió como un niño pequeño y dijo "Voy contigo. Será divertido".

En ese momento el corazón me latió acelerado y una tonta sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Me contradigo, ¿algún problema? Pues eso.

¿Misión suicida divertida? Joder, Matt, menudo crío.

Y como la palabra infantil forma parte de su ser, amo esta combinación de letras. No tanto como a Matt, claro está.

Lo sé, mi cachorro nunca podrá dejar de ser infantil.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¿ne?

My song. Your song. Our sound!


End file.
